The following relates to a rigid inflatable boat, and more particularly, to a rigid inflatable boat including a rotary plate for protecting a rubber tube and easily storing the rubber tube without separating the rubber tube form the rigid inflatable boat when not in use by rotating upward the rotary plate after the rubber tube is flatten in order to keep the rubber tube between a boat body and the rotary plate, thereby protecting the rubber tube from ultraviolet light and avoiding inconvenience of unnecessary attaching and detaching of the rubber tube.
Generally, rigid inflatable boats are used for leisure or lifesaving. A conventional rigid inflatable boat includes a boat body formed of fiber reinforce plastic (FRP) to provide a room for a passenger, and rubber tubes attached to sides of the boat body and inflated with air for increasing a buoyant force acting on the rigid inflatable boat.
Generally, the rubber tubes are bonded to the boat body or detachably coupled to the boat body. The rigid inflatable boat has advantages of an FRP boat and advantages of a rubber boat.
When the rubber tubes are bonded to the boat body using an adhesive, the rubber tubes can be separated from the boat body due to incorrect bonding, defective adhesive, or aging with time. Furthermore, since the rubber tubes cannot be detached from the boat body, it is difficult to store the rigid inflatable boat when not in use. Furthermore, since the rubber tubes are directly exposed to ultraviolet light, the lifetime of the rubber tubes is decreased. In addition, since skills and specialties are required to repair the rigid inflatable boat, it is more difficult and expensive to repair and maintain the rigid inflatable boat.
On the other hand, when the rubber tubes are detachably attached to the boat body, it takes time and effort for a user to attach or detach the rubber tubes to or from the boat body. Furthermore, the rubber tubes can be damaged when the rubber tubes are attached to or detached from the boat body, thereby causing an unnecessary increase in the cost and maintenance of the boat. In addition, when the rubber tubes are detached from the boat body and are not used for a long time, the rubber tubes can be deformed or damaged by, for example, an insect or mouse. As a result, an accident can occur when the rigid inflatable boat is used with the deformed or damaged rubber tubes.